Boremund Mormont
Boremund Mormont is a member of House Mormont and the current heir to Bear Island. Appearance Standing at 6’4 with an athletic build, Boremund Mormont is as much a bear as the sigil of his home. Well muscled, with a full head and beard of dark brown hair with eyes to match, Boremund strikes an imposing figure and looks to be a true northern warrior. Biography Born the eldest legitimate son of Lord Eddard Mormont, Boremund grew up among the forests and shores of Bear Island. As a young boy, he and his bastard brother Jeor often would disappear for hours, even days into the woods of the island, enamored with their simple home. They knew there were grander and more fanciful places, but neither would trade it for the world. From the time he laid eyes on Longclaw, and could heft a stick, Boremund dreamed of leading his house into battle for the honor of the North. Desperately he dreamed of becoming one of the heros that his nurse spoke of in tales like Jon Snow, Jeor Mormont, Eddard Stark, the Swords of the Morning and the other subjects of his bedtime tales. Eventually, he’d get his chance. Split from his bastard brother and two younger siblings at the age of twelve, Boremund went off to be fostered by House Dayne. There, he squired for Lord Alester Dayne, the legendary Sword of the Morning himself, and proved himself as not only a dutiful squire but a promising warrior. Though he was always happy to learn and enjoyed his time there, he dearly missed his family on Bear Island. As years passed, he reached the age of seventeen just as Westeros was dragged into war, while he was worried for his home amidst Brynden’s rebellion, he was never spared the time to worry on it as Dorne became embroiled in the Triarchy’s invasion. The young bear would fight ferociously by the Sword of the Morning’s side, nearly losing himself among the carnage of war more than once after hearing news of the Tragedy at the Twins. It was only Lord Dayne who was able to force Boremund to keep his head on straight, as there was still a war to fight. Thankfully he eventually received word his father and brothers had survived if only barely. When the war finally ended with the Pact, Boremund would return home, but not before being Knighted by the Sword of the Morning in spite of his belief in the Old Gods. Upon returning home he found his father crippled, and Longclaw passed to him. At first he worried this would cause strife between him and his bastard brother, however Jeor expressed he’d never much cared for bastard swords in the first place and embraced his sibling warmly, subverting what could’ve been another tale of jealousy and tragedy among brothers in Westerosi history. With all said and done, it was decided that Eddard would remain Lord of Bear Island and handle the affairs of House Mormont until the time came for Boremund to take over. The Knighted Bear would take time to get to know his younger siblings, especially his younger sister who had been but an infant when he had left for Dorne. But this brief lull would come to an end, and duty would call on him once again. Joined by Jeor and other allies, including his squire, a son of Lord Dayne, Boremund ventured to King’s Landing at the behest of the King. During the events that transpired at King's Landing, Boremund and his mentor Alester Dayne planned to have the son squiring for him be betrothed to Boremund's sister, Talia. The two were only a year apart in age and were seemingly smitten, leaving the future between the two houses looking bright. However, it was not meant to be as all members of House Dayne in King's Landing, including Beric who Boremund had sent to be with his family during the celebration, were brutally murdered in the streets. Upon learning of this, Mormont was left utterly distraught, and enraged beyond all reason. Timeline * 364 AC: Both Jeor and Boremund are born, with the former being born a few months prior as the product of Eddard’s romance with a serving girl two months before his hasty betrothal * 365 AC: Jeor comes to Bear Island after his mother’s passing, while not legitimized he is treated as a son, and from the moment he arrives he and Boremund prove inseparable. * 374 AC: Boremund is sent to foster at Starfall, squiring for Lord Davos Dayne alongside Alester Dayne * 381 AC: Boremund fights alongside the Sword of the Morning against the Triarchy * 384 AC: During the Tragedy at the Twins, Eddard Mormont is severely injured and rendered unable to fight. When the rebellion ends as well as the war against the triarchy, Boremund returns home and is given Longclaw. * 390 AC: While Eddard rules Bear Island, with Boremund’s younger siblings Robb and Talia at his side, he and Jeor have joined Dorren Stark at Winterfell to ensure the security of the North from the growing Wildling presence. But first, he has gone to King's Landing. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Jeor Snow - Warrior Archetype * Beric Dayne- Warrior Archetype/Squire * Karl of Bear Island - Medic Archetype * Wyla of Bear Island - Hunter Archetype * Gren - Tourney Knight Archetype Category:House Mormont Category:Northerner